La Princesa Celestial y el Dragon Slayer
by MaruuSchzimmy
Summary: Acnologia estuvo a punto de destruirlo todo con ayuda de Zeref y lo hubiera logrado si dos personas no se hubieran interpuesto en su camino. 400 años después el mundo corre con el mismo destino pero los recuerdos del pasado volverán para así pelear una última batalla y proteger la vida que una vez perdieron.
1. Prólogo

**Es el prólogo mas largo de mi vida xD**  
**Espero lo lean y les guste.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

_Pergrande Kingdom_  
_Año X377_  
_400 años atrás._

_._

_._

_._

—¡Natsu detente!.- gritaba uno de los soldados.

El chico solo reía mientras huía de él. Entrenar era aburrido, ya sabía todas las técnicas que Igneel le había enseñado, no podía aprender nada más si ya lo sabía todo.

—¡No dejen que escape!.- grito otro de los soldados.

Últimamente Natsu se la pasaba jugueteando y escapando de sus deberes, estaba demasiado aburrido. Desde pequeño su padre le había enseñado a pelear, su familia no había sido una de magos solo eran personas normales de campo, pero todo cambio cuando los dragones comenzaron a atacar a las personas. Los humanos y dragones habían vivido en paz por años pero todo estaba cambiando. Los dragones debieron notar lo débiles que eran los humanos y decidieron aprovecharse de eso. Se sentían superiores, querían poder y unos simples mortales no los detendrían. Pero no todos los dragones pensaban igual.  
Se dieron cuenta de que a pesar de saber pelear no se rendían, los humanos podrían llegar a ser fuertes y superar a un dragón si les enseñaban como hacerlo así que comenzaron a entrenarlos y enseñarles magia a los que quisieran pelear y sobrevivir.  
Natsu había perdido todo, los dragones habían asesinado a su familia y no quería saber nada de ellos hasta que conoció a Igneel. Él le ofreció la fuerza que necesitaba para combatirlos y sin darse cuenta ambos se hicieron cercanos. Igneel le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y Natsu pudo controlar y suprimir el poder que se le había sido otorgado, se había convertido en unos de los mejores soldados, en un dragon slayer. Pero esa magia no era la única poderosa.

—¡Deja de correr!

Pero no lo hizo. Por fin tenían un respiro de tranquilidad, los dragones habían calmado sus ondas de destrucción pero sabían que no sería por mucho tiempo y Natsu quería descansar y disfrutar de esa tranquilidad por un momento más y hacer lo que cualquier chico de su edad haría, divertirse.

Corría por el pueblo buscando un lugar para esconderse. Vio una pequeña cerca cubierta de arbustos y pensó que era perfecto para esconderse así que se lanzo ahí. Vio como los soldados que los seguían corrían derecho sin percatarse de su presencia. Los había engañado, ahora podría pasear libremente por la ciudad. Se puso de pie pero no noto que de entre esos arbustos había un pequeño barranco, dio un mal paso y resbalo cayendo por él.  
Rodaba, si alguien lo viera así se burlaría de él pero no podía detenerse. Al final había un campo, al menos eso no le dolería pero no noto que una persona estaba ahí.

—¡Cuidado!.- advirtió pero ya era tarde.

La persona volteo a mirarlo y vio que se acercaba a toda velocidad. Se puso de pie para correr y alejarse pero no tuvo tiempo. Natsu cayó justo encima y ambos cayeron en el pasto. Agradecía que no fuera tierra firme porque si no eso habría dolido.

—Auch.- se quejo la persona sobre la que había caído.

—Lo siento…- levanto la cabeza y se quedo perplejo, era una chica.

Su cabello era rubio, su piel era de tonalidades claras y sus ojos color chocolate, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios brillaban en un color rosa. Era preciosa.  
Se quedo hipnotizado por unos momentos hasta que la chica hablo.

—¿Puedes levantarte? Pesas un poco.

—S-si claro.- se puso de pie y la ayudo a levantarse.

La chica trato de limpiar su vestido blanco pero ya se había llenado de barro. Natsu se sintió culpable.

—Lamento eso.- le tendió la mano.- Soy Natsu.

También le tendió la mano y sonrió.— Lucy.

Tomo su mano y beso sus dedos haciendo que Lucy se sonrojara.

—Lo siento.- se disculpo.- Siempre he estado en batalla y no sé cómo tratar a una chica. Eso es lo que me dijeron que hiciera.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Lucy rio.

—No te preocupes, solo me sorprendiste.- le mostro un sonrisa.

El corazón de Natsu dio un vuelco al escuchar el sonido de su risa. Había escuchado reír a todos los soldados con los que interactuaba y no se sintió de esa manera. ¿Estaría enfermando? Se pregunto.

—¡Por ahí!.- se sobresaltaron y miraron hacia todos lados.

—¡Me encontraron!.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Natsu la miro.—¿También estas escondiéndote?

— ¿Tú haces lo mismo?

—¡No dejen que huyan!.- se acercaban a ellos.

Natsu los miro. —Esos no son mis soldados.

—¡Son los míos!.- Exclamo.- ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?

Miraba hacia todos lados como buscando una salida, su cara mostraba preocupación y eso hizo reír a Natsu.  
Lucy se sonrojo, sabía que se reía de ella pero no sabía qué hacer, quería estar un rato mas paseando por la ciudad. Natsu la tomo de la mano y jalo de ella.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—No quieres irte todavía ¿verdad? .- Lucy lo miro sorprendida y él le sonrió.-¡Ven conmigo!

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.—¡Si!

Y ambos corrieron tratando de huir sin soltarse las manos. Corrieron por todo el campo hasta salir a la ciudad y la recorrieron aun tomados de la mano. Cuando por fin los perdieron se detuvieron a tomar aire. Lucy miro como Natsu sostenía su mano sin soltarla.

—Lo siento.

Negó con la cabeza. — No me molesta.- el sol comenzaba a ocultarse dejando un cielo rojizo.- Debo irme.

Por alguna razón se sentían tristes de separarse.

—Está bien.- tomo su mano y la beso.- Te veré de nuevo Lucy.

Lucy rio y se alejo dejado a Natsu con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro que también regreso con los suyos.

—¡Por fin regresas!.- exclamo uno de sus amigos.

—¿Por qué estas sonriendo como un tonto?.- pregunto otro.

Natsu se acerco a ellos misteriosamente y susurro.— Conocí a una chica.

Exclamaciones de sorpresa y alguna que otra risa se escuchaba en todo el bar.

—¡Por fin dejaras de ser un niño!

—¡Al fin será un hombre!

—¡Cállense o voy a quemarlos vivos!.- exclamo el pelirrosa.

Y así comenzó una celebración. Pasaron toda la noche bebiendo y bailando hasta el amanecer. Cuando por fin Natsu despertó, se fue a su cabaña a tomar una ducha, se cambio de atuendo y salió de prisa.

Trato de recordar el camino, se perdió una vez pero pudo localizarlo de nuevo. Llego al campo y busco con la mirada hasta que localizo a una cabellera rubia.  
Se acerco a ella, estaba leyendo un libro sentaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. No se percato en el momento en el que Natsu se había acercado a ella.  
Algo había tapado la luz y no la permitía leer. Levanto la mirada y se sorprendió.

—Hola Lucy.- le sonrió.

—Natsu.- dijo sorprendida.

—No olvidaste mi nombre.

—No pensé que te vería tan pronto.

—En realidad vine a buscarte.- se sentó junto a ella.- Y te encontré.

Lucy se sonrojo y hundió los hombros. Era tímida, pensaba Natsu pero eso era lo que la hacían ver más adorable.

—¿Qué lees?.- aunque no estaba interesado en libros quería escuchar su voz.

—Un poco de historia.

Arrugo la nariz.— Odio la historia.

Lucy rio. — Pareces de tipo que no le gustan los libros.

—Ya nos vamos conociendo.- Lucy desvió la mirada avergonzada.- ¿Qué tal si me lees algo?

Dudo un poco. — ¿Estás seguro?.- Natsu asintió y ella sonrió.- Esta bien.

Comenzó a leerle, pasaron los minutos y Natsu estaba perdido en su voz. Podía ver su perfil, sus labios moviéndose, sus ojos siguiendo la lectura. No podía dejar de verla. Estuvo observándola un momento hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Lucy siguió leyendo hasta sintió que algo se recargo sobre su hombro. Natsu se había quedado dormido.  
Lucy sonrió, era obvio iba a hacerlo. Lo miro por unos segundos, iba a dejarlo dormir por un momento y siguió con su lectura.

Natsu despertó y Lucy aun seguía leyendo el libro pero ya no en voz alta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?.- pregunto.

—Una hora, no quise molestarte.

—Fue la mejor hora de mi vida.

Se acomodo el cabello detrás de la oreja. — Debo…

—Debes irte.- la rubia asintió.- ¿No puedes quedarte un poco más?

_¿Por qué mierdas me quede dormido?_ Pensaba el pelirrosa.

—Quisiera pero no puedo, mi padre me espera.

—Puede esperar una hora más.

—No si quiero evitar que mande a todos los soldados del reino a buscarme.

—¿Los soldados del reino?.- pregunto y abrió los ojos en sorpresa.- Eso significa que tu…

Lucy asintió e hizo una reverencia. —Soy Lucy Caelestis, primera princesa del reino.

—¿Eres la princesa celestial?

—Lo soy, aunque todavía sigo practicando mi magia.- dijo nerviosa.

—Princesa déjeme presentarme apropiadamente.- se inclino hacia ella.- Mi nombre es Natsu Draconis, soldado del reino, Dragon Slayer.

La rubia abrió los ojos en sorpresa. —¿Eres un Dragon Slayer?

Sonrió. — Lo soy.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse. — Quisiera hablar más contigo pero en serio debo irme.- tomo sus cosas y comenzó a andar.

—¿Te veré pronto?

Lucy volteo a mirarlo y sonrió. — Mañana a la misma hora.- y corrió hacia el castillo.

Natsu hizo un gesto de victoria y volvió a su campamento.  
Volvió al bar de siempre y se acerco a un chico de cabellos negros. Se sentó con el en la mesa y pidió un tarro de cerveza.

El chico sonrió hacia Natsu.— Me dijeron que conociste a una chica.

—¿Tu también Zeref?.- dijo quejándose por tratar de molestarlo.

Rio.— ¡Vamos! Prácticamente somos hermanos tengo el derecho de saberlo.

— Más importante.- se acerco a él.- ¿Como va tu magia?

—Aun sigo estudiando, mi cuerpo no puede soportar toda la magia.- lo miro con tristeza.- No creo que yo…

—¡No lo digas! Nada va a sucederte, encontraremos la manera.

El chico asintió aunque sabía que no se podría. No había cura para él. Olvido eso por un momento y bebió junto a su amigo.

Después de unas semanas, Natsu y Lucy continuaron viéndose y solo unas horas eran insuficientes para ellos así que Natsu se enlisto para ser uno de los protectores de la princesa y lo logro. Ahora podrían verse todo el día, aunque frente al rey actuaban como si no se conocieran.  
Natsu llevaba a Lucy al campamento de los dragones para que los conociera y conviviera con ellos. Para él era importante que Lucy conociera esa parte de él y ella estaba encantada.

—Hola Igneel.- saludo la rubia.

—Que bueno verte de nuevo princesa.- respondió en dragón.

—Solo dime Lucy.

—¡Lucy tenemos nuevos libros!.- Los chicos la llamaron y ella fue tras ellos.

Natsu e Igneel veían a la chica.

—Te vez feliz.- dijo el dragón.

—Soy feliz.

—Así que ¿ella es la que elegiste?

Natsu la miro a lo lejos. Ella sintió que la miraba, volteo a verlo y le sonrió.

—Ella es lo único que necesito.

El dragón rió, jamás había visto al chico de esa manera y era bueno verlo sonreír. Aunque sabía que eso no duraría tanto, la guerra ya estaba cerca.

Pasaron unos meses, Natsu y Lucy se volvieron más cercanos y solo se separaban lo necesario, ahora se encontraban en el bosque. Lucy trato de esconderse de Natsu pero él la encontró y cuando lo hizo la tiro al suelo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Le encantaba el sonido de su risa, le encantaba todo de ella.  
Ambos dejaron de reír y se miraron fijamente. Natsu se acerco a ella lentamente y junto sus labios con los de ella. Había querido hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo y no era como lo había imaginado, había sido mucho mejor. Sus labios eran suaves y dulces, no podía tener suficientes de ellos, era lo mejor que jamás había saboreado. Su corazón latía tan rápido que sentía que se saldría de su pecho. Se separaron y la miro. Hermosa, era la persona más hermosa que había visto.

La miro directamente a los ojos. —Quiero casarme contigo.

Lagrimas se juntaron en los ojos de Lucy y lo beso en respuesta. Nunca había sido más feliz en su vida.  
Hablaron con el rey y para sorpresa de ambos el rey acepto al ver el amor que ambos radiaban. Se casaron dos semanas después.

Su noche de bodas fue lo que dirían mágica. El amor y pasión que sentían la demostraron con sus cuerpos al unirse para convertirse en uno solo. Ella sería solo suya, no la compartiría con nadie y jamás la dejaría.

Las últimas tres semanas de paz fueran las más felices de su vida. Es a lo que los demás llamarían amor verdadero. Con solo verlo podías notar cuanto se amaban. Formar una familia era su sueño pero todo eso sería imposible.

Acnlogia y los dragones atacaron Pergrande Kindom destruyendo todo a su paso. Nadie tuvo tiempo de escapar, cada uno de los que conocían estaba muriendo.  
Natsu peleaba con todas su fuerzas pero están ya estaban a punto de agotarse, Lucy había alcanzado su máximo poder después de entrenar con los dragones pero aun así no era suficiente.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste Zeref? ¿Por qué nos traicionaste?.- gritaba furioso.

—¡Tú me traicionaste primero!

—Zeref…

— Lo destruiré todo no quedara nada.

Natsu no podía creerlo. — ¡Se suponía que eras mi amigo!

—Yo también pensaba lo mismo.

Y subió de nuevo a los cielos junto al dragón negro.

—¡Natsu!

—¡Lucy!.- la abrazo y beso su cabello.- Cariño debes salir de aquí.

—Acabaremos con esto juntos, Zeref…

—Su magia es oscura Luce no podemos salvarlo.- estaba desesperado.- Convirtió a Malum en esa cosa.- señalo al dragón negro que volaba por los cielos. Acnologia.

Lucy mordió su labio. Todo lo que conocían iba a perderse, su futuro juntos se veía cada vez más lejano y sin darse cuenta las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

—No Luce no llores, todo estará bien.- limpio las lagrimas con sus dedos.

—Yo… Yo debo hacerlo Natsu.

Natsu se paralizo.—No, tu no lo harás Luce ¡No vas a hacerlo!

—Si no lo hago todos morirán.

—Pero si lo haces tu morirás… Yo no puedo estar sin ti Luce no puedo.

—Debemos salvar a todos.

—Lo sé.- beso su frente.- Y lo haremos juntos.

Se pusieron de pie y fueron en busca de los magos celestiales que aun seguían de pie. Lucy les conto lo que trataban de hacer, todos se opusieron pero era su última palabra y sabían que no la convencerían de lo contrario.  
Saco un collar que rodeaba su cuello, los magos celestiales rodearon a Lucy y le ofrecieron sus fuerzas.  
Un círculo de magia se formo debajo de Lucy llamando la atención de los dragones, sabían lo que trataba de hacer. Natsu trato de ganar tiempo y fue contra ellos, ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas pero haría un último esfuerzo por su esposa, por su Lucy.

Lucy cerró los ojos y toco el collar con ambas manos. —Pater caelestis, ut det mihi posse purgare commissa malitiam saeculi huius in manibus.- abrió los ojos y sus pupilas tenían un destello dorado.- ¡Nullam quis!

Destellos mágicos salían del circulo golpeando a cada dragón volviéndolo cenizas.

—Occidione occisi hostes, Occidione occisi hostes.- Cada dragon enemigo estaba siendo aniquilado.- Occidione occisi hostes, Occidione occisi hostes.- Natsu se acerco a Lucy y vio que esta estaba en trance.

—¡Lucy!.- no obtuvo respuesta y la llamo de nuevo.- ¡Lucy!.- parpadeo, tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire y cayó en los brazos de Natsu.

No tenia fuerzas y apenas podía moverse.

—Lo hiciste.- Le sonrió.

—No…- Vieron como Zeref se acercaba volando con Acnologia.

Igneel y los demás dragones aliados se acercaron para protegerlos a ambos.

—Natsu debes sacarla de aquí ¡Huyan!.- hablaba Igneel.

—Pero…

—Nosotros los detendremos.

—No podrán hacerlo.- tomo su collar y arranco la piedra que estaba en el.

—¿Qué haces?.- pregunto Natsu alarmado.

—Debo ponerte a salvo.- Hizo un pequeño corte en su mano y tomo las llaves que colgaban de su cintura.

—Lucy…

—Igneel por favor cuida de él.

—Lucy por favor.- Natsu rogaba.

—Niña no hagas nada imprudente.- Igneel también estaba asustado.

—Cuídalo por mí, prométemelo.

La miro con tristeza. — Yo no sé…

—Prométemelo.- lagrimas comenzaban a juntarse en sus ojos.

Igneel asintió. —Te lo prometo.

—¡No prometas nada maldita sea!.- le grito al dragon que lo había criado. — Lucy no me hagas esto.

—Debo protegerte.

—No importa lo que pase conmigo tú eres la que importa no yo.

La piedra se junto con sus llaves estaban cubiertas de sangre y comenzaron a brillar.

—Tus memorias se perderán, no recordaras nada de esto y tu poder será suprimido.- Lucy comenzó a hablar.- Debes volverte fuerte Natsu, esta pelea aun no ha terminado.

Lagrimas caían por el rostro de Natsu. —Luce… no.

—No te preocupes.- limpio sus lagrimas aunque ella también lloraba.- Volveremos a encontrarnos. Tú me encontraras. Cuando despierte tu despertaras.

—¿Cuándo será eso? ¿Cuándo podre verte?

—No lo sé, pueden pasar años.- la piedra y las llaves brillaron con más intensidad haciendo que todos sus espíritus aparecieran. — Es hora.

—No, quédate un minuto más.- rogo.

—No hay tiempo Natsu.- lo miro con todo el amor que sentía hacia el y las lagrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos.— Cierrate Orbis.- dijo y cada uno de sus espíritus se desvaneció en el aire.

El cuerpo de Lucy comenzó a caer en pequeños pedazos como si fueran plumas de oro y Natsu y los dragones comenzaron a desaparecer.

—Te amo.- toco su mejilla.

—Te amo.- se acerco a ella y la beso por ultima vez hasta que sus cuerpos se desvanecieron en el aire.

Lucy miro que Zeref se acercaba a ella corriendo a toda velocidad.

—¡Lucy!.- grito pero su cuerpo se desvaneció dejando solo un rastro de oro cayendo en pequeñas partículas al suelo.

Había llegado demasiado tarde, pero aun había otra oportunidad. Solo debía esperarla, no importaba los años que tardara.

* * *

_Clover, Fiore._  
_Año X777_  
_400 años después._

_._

_._

_._

—¿Aun no despierta?.- preguntaba una mujer rubia.

—Aun no y ¿ella ya despertó?.- la mujer negó con la cabeza y el suspiro.- Ya han pasado 400 años.

Igneel se encontraba en el bosque protegiendo una pequeña cueva o más bien lo que se encontraba dentro de ella.

—¿Y los demás dragones?

—Fueron a buscar humanos.- la mujer lo miro dudosa.- Necesitaremos la ayuda de dragon slayers para cuando despierten.

La mujer asintió y miro a la pequeña niña que jugaba a lo lejos.

—Pensé que traerla aquí ayudaría pero al parecer no.

—¿Estás segura de que es ella?

—Soy una maga celestial claro que lo se.- suspiro. — pero no puedo creer que mi hija sea la reencarnación de la princesa celestial.

—¿Te molesta?

—No es lo que quería para ella, le espera una vida difícil y no es lo que un padre quiere para sus hijos.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

La pequeña jugaba en el fondo cuando encontró una llave dorada. Había visto a su madre utilizar sus llaves haciendo salir espíritus así que ella quiso intentarlo. Miro la inscripción de la llave y supuso que ese era el nombre. Se puso en posición.

—Ábrete puerta dorada.- Una luz salió de su alrededor.

Ambos vieron como la pequeña intentaba convocar algo. La mujer se alarmo.

—¡Lucy no!.- grito su madre mientras corría hacia ella.

—¡Libera potestatem!.- grito y una ráfaga de viento los arrasó.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y eso no daba buena señal, debían esconderla. Miro alarmado a Igneel hasta que una luz salió dentro de la cueva.

El dragón se sorprendió.— Esta despertando….- volteo a mirarlas.- ¡Debes irte de aquí Layla! ¡Debes esconderla o vendrán por ella!

Layla asintió y tomo a su hija en brazos. — Cuídalo.

—Es lo que hago desde que la princesa me lo pidió, ahora vete. No deben encontrarlos.

Layla dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr pero no lo suficiente, ya estaban alcanzándolas.

—Ábrete puerta de la cabra.- saco una llave.- Caprico!

—¿Me llamo Layla-sama?.- le ofreció a su hija en brazos.- Toma a Lucy y huye de aquí.

—Pero yo…

—Solo hazlo.

—¿Mami?.- pregunto la pequeña.

Layla se acerco a ella. — Debo hacerlo para protegerte, aunque no soy tan poderosa como ella debo intentarlo.- le dio un beso en la frente. — Al menos el ya despertó así podre estar tranquila. Te quiero.- las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse.

—Layla-sama…

—¡Vete!

Caprico asintió y huyo junto con la pequeña Lucy quien llorara por su madre.  
Hombres salían de los árboles y se dirigían a Lucy.

—Cuiden a mi hija.- Cada uno asistió y se dirigieron hacia la pequeña. Layla cerró los ojos y suspiro. — Cierrate Orbis.

Y un resplandor cegó a cada una de las sombras malignas que las perseguían acabando con todos. Ahora su hija estaría a salvo. Había borrado sus memorias y suprimido su poder solo un poco, lo suficiente para ocultarla por un tiempo o al menos hasta que volvieran a encontrarse de nuevo, ellos dos.

* * *

_Hargeon, Fiore._  
_Año X784._

_._

_._

_._

—¿Escuchaste? Un mago famoso está en la ciudad.- una chicas hablaban entre ellas.

—¡Salamander-sama!.- exclamo otra y corrieron hacia la multitud.

—¿Salamander?.- se pregunto la rubia. — ¿Es el que puede usar magia de fuego que no puedes comprar en las tiendas?¿El está en esta ciudad?.- exclamo emocionada y se dirigió a la multitud.

Un chico de cabellos rosados caminaba junto a un gato azul.

—Hey Happy.- lo llamo. — Ese Salamander, es Igneel ¿Cierto?

—Sí, dudo que haya otro dragón de fuego más que Igneel.

—Tienes razón.

—¡Salamander-sama! ¡Eres maravilloso! ¡Quémame!.- Voces de chicas se escuchaban entre la multitud.

Natsu y Happy se miraron y comenzaron a correr hacia ahí.

Lucy estaba en la multitud junto a las otras chicas admirando a ese hombre que estaba frentea ellas. ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte? Pensó.  
El hombre la miro y ella se sintió terriblemente atraída hacia él, sus pies se movían solos, su corazón latía a mil por hora ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

—¡Igneel!.- un chico de cabellos rosados salió de entre la multitud.

Lucy lo miro y por alguna razón todo lo que sentía hace un momento desapareció. ¿Quién era ese chico?

—¿Quién eres tu?.- pregunto el pelirrosa al hombre que la había hipnotizado.

Recibió múltiples golpizas de las chicas que estaban ahí. Lucy no tenía nada que ver con el pero ¿porque estaba acercándose?

—Vaya idiota.- hablo mientras caminaba hacia ellos.- ¡Gracias!

Natsu la miro.—Eh?

Ella los invito a comer, cosa que agradeció. Era una buena chica pero algo de ella llamaba su atención pero ¿Qué?  
Cuando dijo que se iba por un momento quiso detenerla pero ¿Quién era el para hacerlo?  
Era de noche y ya podrían volver al gremio pero su olor estaba en ese barco además de que ese falso salamander se había hecho pasar por alguien de Fairy Tail, la sacaría de ahí y lo golpearía por hacerse pasar por alguien de su gremio.

La pelea termino en el puerto y como era de esperarse venció a su oponente. Lucy estaba sorprendida ¿Un dragon slayer? Había leído sobre eso en un libro y era muy antigua, igual que la de ella… ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? Se dijo mentalmente.

Los soldados del consejo habían llegado, Lucy miro hacia todos lados tratando de buscar una salida hasta que alguien tomo su mano.

—¡Tenemos que huir!.- grito el pelirrosa.

—¿Y porque me arrastras contigo?

—Porque dijiste que querías unirte a Fairy Tail ¿cierto?.- Lucy lo miro sorprendida y el sonrió. — Ven conmigo.

¿Por qué esto se le hacía familiar? ¿Por qué este chico seguía apareciendo? Daba igual ahora podría entrar al gremio de sus sueños y tener aventuras tal vez con ese chico llamado Natsu.

Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa.- ¡Si!

Natsu se puso más feliz de lo que esperaba. Ya la había convencido de ir con el así ya no tendría que preocuparse por ella.

Y sin darse cuenta, las cartas de su destino se volvieron a unir para dar fin a lo que no pudieron terminar una vez.

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta aquí, ¡felicidades! no ganaron nada xD**  
**Espero les haya gustado, Gracias por leer! :D**  
**Nos leemos en la próxima actualización. Bye bye!**

* * *

.

.

.

.


	2. Capitulo l

**Lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar.**  
**Les tengo dos capítulos. **  
**Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Capitulo l****  
**_

* * *

Magnolia.  
Año X791

Sentía un peso del otro lado de la cama. Por alguna razón había dormido mejor de lo que había esperado. Últimamente había tenido pesadillas y no podía conciliar el sueño, algunas veces despertaba con lagrimas pero nunca podía recordarlos solo sabía que no eran buenos.  
Se froto los ojos y los fue abriendo poco a poco. Se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta que el otro lado de la cama estaba ocupado. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver a cierta persona durmiendo a su lado.

—¡Natsu!.- grito la rubia y se puso de pie rápidamente.

El chico hizo una mueca en protesta pero no se movió.

—¡Esta es mi cama!

—Luce es muy temprano.- dijo sin abrir los ojos. —Cinco minutos más.

—Aye.- el pequeño felino también despertaba.

—Nada de eso ¡salgan de mi cama!

Natsu abrió los ojos poco a poco y se encontró con una rubia mirándolo molesta con las mejillas sonrojadas. Sonrió y sus ojos volvían a cerrarse.

—¡No te duermas!.- le lanzo una almohada.

—Auch.- se quejo el pelirrosa.

—Lucy no es bueno lanzar cosas a los demás.- hablo el felino.

Le lanzo una mirada molesta. — ¿Por qué están aquí?

—Natsu no ha podido dormir bien últimamente.- Happy froto sus ojos y despertó por completo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?.- se preocupo un poco.

Natsu bostezó. — He tenido pesadillas.

Igual que yo, pensaba Lucy. Debía ser una coincidencia.

—Pero cada vez que duermo aquí no tengo pesadillas, debe ser por tu cama.- o por ella pero eso jamás lo diría. — Happy debemos irnos.

Ella tampoco había tenido pesadillas y definitivamente su cama no tenía nada que ver ¿Podría ser por Natsu? Pensaba. Natsu también había estado teniendo pesadillas él mismo lo dijo, todo indicaba que era una coincidencia pero ¿porque se sentía tan inquieta?

—Natsu ¿Qué tipo de pesadillas son las que tienes?

El pelirrosa se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana, Happy lo siguió.

—No lo sé.- hundió los hombros. — Cada vez que despierto no recuerdo nada solo sé que las odio. Son horribles.

—A veces despierta llorando.- se burlo el exceed

—N-no es cierto.- balbuceo. — Vamos Happy.

Igual que ella. — Natsu espera…

—Te vemos en el gremio Luce.

—Espera...

Pero ya se había ido. Suspiro, pasaban la noche con ella y se iban si nada hubiera pasado. No era la primera vez que Natsu dormía con ella, algunas veces no lo notaba pero cuando lo hacía no decía nada, no era como si eso le molestara.  
Se dirigió a su baño, tomo una ducha rápida, salió a cambiarse y se dirigió al gremio. Últimamente las pesadillas no eran lo único que rondaba su mente, sentía algo extraño. Era como un presentimiento, que algo se acercaba. Trataba de no pensar tanto en ello pero siempre volvía a su cabeza y sin notarlo llego al gremio.

—¡Buenos días!.- grito.

Todos los del gremio la saludaron. Busco con la mirada a cierto pelirrosa hasta que lo encontró.

Natsu escucho la voz de Lucy y dejo de pelear con Gray por un momento. Vio que sonreía a cada uno de los magos del gremio y se dirigía a la barra con Mirajane.  
—¿A dónde vas cerebro derretido?.- pregunto Gray al ver que Natsu se alejaba para ir hacia Lucy. — Oh ya llego tu princesa.- se burlo.

—Cállate o te romperé los dientes.

—Ven y hazlo.- lo reto.

Era pelear o ir a saludar a Lucy.

—En otro momento.- y se dirigió a la barra.

Gray solo se burló mientras se alejaba. Ya le daría su merecido pero ahora tenía una rubia a quien saludar.

—Hola Luce.

—Hola Natsu.

—Natsu ¿Vas a querer algo?.- le pregunto Mira.

—Lo mismo de siempre.- Mira asintió y se alejo.

—¿Vas a comer?.- pregunto Lucy.

—Tengo que hacerlo o si no moriría Luce.

Lucy rio. Claro que tenía que hacerlo ¿Qué clase de preguntas le hacía? Muchas veces no tenían de que hablar pero aun así siempre estaban juntos. El no podía separase de ella ni ella de él.

—¡Lu-chan!

Ambos voltearon a mirar a Levy que se acercaba a ellos escondiendo algo detrás de ella.

—Hola Levy-chan.

—Adivina que conseguí…- Lucy la miro dudosa y Levy le mostro un libro.

Lucy abrió los ojos en sorpresa y grito. Obviamente Natsu no sabía nada sobre libros y no es como si quisiera saberlo.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste?.- pregunto emocionada.

—Tengo mis contactos.

Ambas chicas fueron a sentarse a una mesa para seguir hablando del libro. Natsu vio como Lucy se alejaba. Mira llego y le ofreció un plato de filetes. Le agradeció y volvió a mirar a Lucy. Por alguna razón se sentía inquieto. Aunque no recordaba las pesadillas que tenia cada noche sabía que era algo importante. Por más que tratara de recordar, en el momento que despertaba todo recuerdo se esfumaba. Por alguna razón sentía que tenía que ver con Lucy pero no podía explicar él porque.

—Deberías decirle.- Gray se dio cuenta que miraba a Lucy.

Volteo a su lugar y tomo un filete.—No se dé que hablas.

—Sabes de que hablo.

Mordió un pedazo de su comida. — No, no lo sé.

—Puedes ser muy exasperante a veces, todo el mundo lo sabe. Menos ella claro pero no si se lo dices.

—Creo que deberías tomar tus propios consejos.- comento refiriéndose a cierta maga de agua.

—Maldita sea.- se molesto. — Todavía que trato de ayudarte.

Gray se alejo y dejo a Natsu comiendo solo en la barra. El sabía a lo que se refería pero jamás podría hacerlo.

—Natsu que bueno que estas aquí.- el maestro se acerco.

—¿Abuelo?

—Erza, Gray, Lucy vengan aquí.- llamo a los demás. — Tu también Happy.

Todos se acercaron hacia Makarov, al parecer tenía algo que decirles.

—Les he asignado una nueva misión.

—¿Una misión?.- pregunto Erza.

—Si un cliente los pidió exclusivamente a ustedes.- todos lo miraron confundidos.

—Si, a mí también me parece extraño pero ofreció una gran recompensa.

—¿De cuánto estamos hablando?.- pregunto la rubia.

—2 000 000 jewels.

Natsu se ahogo con su comida y Lucy casi se desmaya ahí mismo.

—Eso es demasiado abuelo ¿Cuál es la misión?.- pregunto Gray.

—Deben encontrar un collar. Al parecer es muy importante para el cliente.

—2 000 000 jewels solo por encontrar un collar, es muy extraño.- dijo el pelirrosa.

—Da lo mismo.- Lucy estaba emocionada. Con eso tendría para pagar la renta por meses. — No podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad ¿Qué estamos esperando?.- sus ojos brillaban.

—Natsu, Lucy me asusta.- Happy se acerco a Natsu.

Lucy le lanzo una feroz mirada y el felino solo rio detrás de Natsu.

—El maestro nos ha pedido directamente esta misión, supongo que no podemos negarnos.- hablo la pelirroja. El maestro le ofreció el documento de la misión y ella lo observo. — Sera mejor que se apresuren porque salimos en media hora.

—¿Qué?.- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Gray, Happy y Lucy se acercaron a leer para confirmar lo que decía Erza.

—Mandaran a alguien por nosotros.

Esto definitivamente es demasiado extraño, pensaba el pelirrosa. Lucy se veía emocionada, Gray parecía darle igual y Erza solo lo hacía porque era orden del maestro. Tal vez era el único que pensaba tanto las cosas.

Después de media ahora los cuatro se encontraban esperando en el centro de Magnolia esperando a la persona que los llevaría al lugar de la misión.

—Esa persona debe tener mucho dinero.

—Supongo, nadie pagaría tanto por encontrar un collar.

Un carruaje se detuvo justo frente a ellos. Una persona con una capa negra bajo de él y se acerco a ellos. No dejaba ver su rostro.

—¿Ustedes son los de Fairy Tail?

—Lo somos.- hablo Erza.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

—Yo seré quien los llevara.

—Está bien.- Erza camino hacia el carruaje. — Vamos.

Aunque no podían ver su rostro completamente el hombre estaba mirando a Lucy y Natsu lo noto. Corrió la mirada y se dirigió de nuevo al carruaje. Algo estaba mal.

Su destino era Clover y después de tres de tortura para Natsu, peleas con Gray y travesuras de Happy el carruaje se detuvo. Estaban en medio del bosque. Bajaron y se dirigieron al frente en donde se encontraba ese hombre.

—Hasta aquí llego yo.

—¿Y dónde está el cliente?

—Primero deben terminar el trabajo y después obtendrán su recompensa.

—Déjate de misterios y...

Interrumpió a Natsu.—Debo irme.

—Oye espera…

Y se fue dejándolos confundidos.

—Supongo que debemos buscar el collar.- hablo Lucy.

—Bien, andando.- Erza comenzó a caminar y Gray y Lucy la siguieron.

Encontrar un collar en medio del bosque ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? Se preguntaba. Nada de eso tenía sentido y era muy sospechoso. Erza siempre se daba cuenta de cuando algo estaba mal pero ¿Por qué no decía nada? Era como si no supieran donde estaban. Lucy también notaba cuando algo estaba mal y tampoco decía nada.

—Happy ¿No crees que esto es muy extraño?

—No sé de que hablas Natsu, debemos terminar la misión.- y voló alejándose de él.

Natsu se quedo mas desconcertado pero aun así los siguió sin volver a mencionarlo.  
Caminaron hasta que encontraron una pequeña cueva, no se veía muy profunda.

—Ahí podría estar el collar.

—¿Cómo un collar puede estar en una cueva?.- pregunto pero nadie respondió.

—Debemos entrar.

Y los cuatro entraron dejando a Natsu aun mas confundo ¿Por qué nadie se daba cuenta? Entro junto a ellos.  
Miraron por toda la cueva, no era oscura y podían ver claramente lo que había dentro. A Natsu le pareció familiar, la había visto en algún lado o ¿tal vez había estado ahí? Pensaba. Pero eso no podría ser.  
Algo brillo al fondo y llamo la atención de todos. Lucy se comenzó a caminar hacia ese objeto y Natsu lo miro desde su lugar.

—¿Es… un collar?.- no podía ser posible.

Nadie decía nada, nadie se movía. Lucy se acerco al collar que colgaba sobre una roca, estiro la mano para tratar de alcanzarlo y lo toco.  
Un destello de luz salió del collar cegando a todos pero eso no fue obstáculo para Natsu y corrió hacia la rubia.

—¡Lucy!.- llego hacia ella que estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo.

La luz ceso y por fin pudieron ver con claridad. La cara de Lucy mostraba confusión igual que la de los demás.

—Natsu en donde estamos ¿Qué es esto?

—Luce estas llorando.

Toco su mejilla y sintió como las lagrimas caían sobre ellas.

—¿Por qué lloras?

—No lo sé…solo toque esto.- abrió su mano y mostro el collar. —… y …esas imágenes llegaron a mi cabeza…Natsu ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—¿De qué hablas? Venimos aquí por el trabajo.

—¿Qué trabajo?

¿Qué?... Estaba hablando en serio, Pensaba. Sabía que aceptar la misión no era buena idea pero Lucy se veía tan feliz con eso que no dijo y ahora ¿No recordaba nada?

—Luce ponte de pie.- la ayudo y se acercaron a los demás.

—Natsu ¿Qué es este lugar?.- pregunto Erza.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?.- ahora fue Gray quien pregunto.

—No sé qué sucede, ustedes fueron los que dijeron que entráramos aquí.

—No recuerdo nada de eso.

Natsu sabía que había algo extraño y no se equivoco.

Lucy sentía que su cuerpo temblaba ¿Qué había sido lo vio cuando toco el collar? O más bien la piedra que estaba en él. Aun tenía muy claro lo que había visto pero lo sintió tan real, como si hubiera estado ahí.

—Al parecer estaba en lo correcto.- El hombre que los llevo a ese lugar estaba en la entrada de la cueva.

—Maldito…

—Te encontré.- dejo al descubierto su rostro y le sonrió. — Princesa Celestial.

El hombre tenía tez blanca y una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda.

—Él se pondrá feliz cuando se entere que la encontré.- miro a Lucy.- Vamos princesa.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Debemos irnos.

—Lucy no irá a ninguna parte contigo.- Natsu se coloco frente a la rubia.

—Sabia que te interpondrías, siempre has hecho lo mismo.- se quito la capa completamente. — Han terminado el trabajo. Ahora recibirán su recompensa.

Lucy tenía el collar entre sus manos y por alguna razón sintió que debía protegerlo. El ambiente comenzó a sentirse pesado y Natsu supo que eso no era para nada bueno. El hombre estaba utilizando su magia. Comenzaron a sentir sus cuerpos pesados.

—¡Karyuu no.- Natsu coloco sus manos sobre su boca. — Houkou!.- y el fuego salió quemando al hombre.

Aprovecharon esa distracción para salir pero el hombre fue más rápido y trato de alcanzar a Lucy.

—¡Natsu saca a Lucy de aquí!.- grito Erza mientras se reequipaba.

Pero el hombre no les permitió hacer nada. El aire comenzó a ponerse más denso y todos sentían que sus fuerzas se iban.

—Debo hacer algo.- dijo Lucy mientras sacaba una de sus llaves.- Ábrete puerta del León ¡Leo!

—¡Lucy no!.- grito Natsu pero no supo porque lo hizo.

Lucy comenzó a sentirse mareada y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Loke no había respondido a su llamado.

—¡Lucy!.- Natsu trato de acercarse a ella pero una ráfaga de viento lo detuvo.

Una sombra apareció de entre los árboles y se llevo al hombre que los atacaba. ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? Pensaba.  
Miro a Lucy y vio como estaba a punto de desmayarse por completo, corrió hacia a ella pero no pudo alcanzarla. Una sombra salió tomando a Lucy entre sus brazos y se alejo a gran velocidad.

—¡Lucy!.- Natsu trato de corre pero no tenía fuerzas y eso se movía demasiado rápido.

Trato de caminar pero cada paso era más pesado, se movio tratando de llegar a ellos, tratando de llegar a Lucy pero jamás lo lograría, no podría alcanzarlos. Cayó al suelo sin fuerzas.  
Algo brillo justo a un lado de él, lo tomo y se dio cuenta de que era el collar que había tocado Lucy. Miro a Erza, Gray y Happy que también se encontraban en el suelo sin moverse.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse pero no quería hacerlo, vio como Lucy se alejaba y estiro el brazo tratando de alcanzarla pero no podría. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco y el comenzó a llamarse estúpido a sí mismo. Debió haber evitado todo eso, él sabía que algo estaba mal pero no dijo nada.

Ahora ya se habían ido, se habían llevado a Lucy.

* * *

.

.

.

.


	3. Capitulo ll

.

.

.

* * *

_**Capitulo ll**_

* * *

El viento soplo fuertemente e hizo que sus cabellos se movieran brillando en un hermoso color oro. Era un día agradable y realmente disfrutaba la vista de todo el reino. Se encontraba en el campamento de los dragones, Natsu la había estado llevando más seguido cosa que le gustaba. Le encantaba saber más de él, todo a su alrededor era agradable. Desde que lo conoció habían pasado todo el tiempo juntos y apenas se separaban lo necesario.  
Con Natsu nada era aburrido, adoraba estar con él. Los chicos del campamento eran demasiado desordenados y aunque ella era una princesa sabía muy bien las labores del hogar. Así que ella se ofreció a lavar las sabanas y uniformes de los chicos. Natsu intento convencerla de que no era necesario pero ella insistió, a él le encanto ver ese lado de ella. Lucy siempre conseguía sorprenderlo y eso lo hacía amarla aun más.  
Raras veces Natsu dejaba a Lucy sola pero en ese momento tenía unos asuntos que arreglar aunque no se preocupo demasiado. El campamento estaba repleto de dragon slayers y era el lugar más seguro del reino, jamás podría sucederle algo en ese lugar.  
Lucy lavo las prendas y las tendió para que el sol se encargara de secarlas. Todo le radiaba tranquilidad. Podía ver el reino desde el campamento, debía volverse más fuerte si quería proteger a todos de los dragones. Estaba tan perdida en la belleza de aquella vista que no noto cuando alguien se acerco por detrás.

—¡Lucy!.- toco su cintura haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltara.

—Zeref ¡Me asustaste!.- dijo mientras lo golpeaba con una de las sabanas.

Rió. —Lo siento.

Lucy suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Zeref era un buen amigo de Natsu por no decir el más cercano. No muchos sabían de su condición, era un secreto que solo los dragones y Natsu sabían, ella no debía saberlo pero Natsu no podía ocultarle nada y menos a ella. Le tenía demasiada confianza y sabía que Lucy podría guardar ese secreto.

—¿Cómo te has sentido?

Tomo una de las prendas y ayudo a Lucy a colgarlas sobre el lazo. — Igual que siempre, últimamente he estado mejorando.

—Eso es bueno.- le sonrió.

—Lo es, aunque no creo que dure mucho.

—No digas eso…

—Debemos ser realistas Lucy, no mejorare a menos que consiga un cuerpo que sea capaz de soportar mi maldición y ambos sabemos que eso no sucederá.

—Debe haber otra manera. No deberías rendirte tan fácilmente.

Zeref sonrió. — Suenas igual que Natsu.

Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa y continúo con lo suyo mientras Zeref la observaba. Sus cabellos eran hermosos, le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros y brillaban en un dorado con los rayos del sol. Parecía un hada con ese vestido blanco. La princesa celestial realmente sabía como cautivar a una persona con su belleza y amabilidad. No se dio cuenta en qué momento se acerco a ella y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos.

—Natsu es muy afortunado.- dijo en un susurro.

Lucy no escucho lo que dijo pero lo miro desconcertada y sorprendida al sentir que acariciaba su cabello.

—Tenias una basura en el cabello.- mintió mientras le mostraba una sonrisa.

Lucy toco su cabello. —Oh…gracias.

La miro por uno instantes sin romper la distancia hasta que escucho que lo llamaban. Giro su cabeza y Malum le hacía señas a lo lejos.

—Debo irme.- tomo su mano y beso sus dedos. — Nos vemos princesa.

Y se alejo sonriéndole. Lucy se quedo confundida por unos momentos pero lo ignoro rápidamente continuando con lo suyo.  
A lo lejos a unos pasos de ahí, Natsu veía como Zeref se alejaba junto a Malum. Lo había visto y escuchado todo. Era un dragón slayer por lo que sus sentidos eran más agudos. Jamás se había sentido tan molesto con Zeref. Sentía un malestar en su abdomen y su sangre hervía en furia. Zeref era su amigo casi su hermano pero ni a él le permitiría tal cercanía con Lucy. Y menos al verlo de esa manera con su princesa, pareciera como si…

Algo nublo su mente y no le permitió pensar en nada mas dejando su mente completamente en blanco por unos segundos. Sus parpados se sentían pesados, logro mover uno de sus dedos y después una pierna. Tenía movilidad.  
La claridad llego de nuevo a su mente y abrió los ojos de golpe reincorporándose mientras soltaba una bocanada de aire.  
Tenia la respiración acelerada y algunas gotas de sudor escurrían sobre su rostro.  
Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería del gremio.  
Había estado soñando, todo había sido un sueño pero ¿Por qué se sentía tan molesto? Le invadieron unas ganas de golpear a alguien, a ese alguien que había aparecido en su sueño. Zeref.  
¿Por qué Zeref había aparecido en su sueño? Pensaba. Coloco la mano sobre su rostro tratando de recordar. Había otra persona en su sueño, una muy importante. Era una chica de cabellos rubios demasiado hermosa y le recordaba a alguien.

—Lucy.- musito y salió de la cama.

Dio unos pasos pero cayó al suelo. Su cuerpo aun estaba débil, trato de ponerse de pie y se apoyo contra la pared tratando de llegar hasta la puerta. Salió de la enfermería y Erza se acercaba a él.

—No deberías salir de la cama.

Ignoro lo que decía y siguió caminando con dificultad. — Lucy… ¿Dónde está Lucy?

Erza lo tomo el brazo de Natsu y lo paso por sus hombros para que se apoyara contra ella. Aunque tratara de convencerlo de que volviera a la enfermería estaba segura de que no lo lograría.

—¿Dónde está Lucy?.- volvió a preguntar.

Nadie respondió. Tenía la esperanza de que cuando saliera de la enfermería la vería en el gremio riendo con Levy o con alguna de las chicas pero no la veía por ningún lado. Se la habían llevado.  
Erza lo acerco a la barra para que se apoyara contra ella mientras escuchaba la explicación del maestro.

—¡Maldita sea!.- grito furioso mientras golpeaba la barra con las pocas fuerzas que tenia.

—Natsu detente.- amenazo Erza.

Todo había sido su culpa, no pudo protegerla y se culparía por eso el resto de su vida. Trato de tranquilizarse pero simplemente no podía.

—¿A dónde se la llevaron?

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que el maestro hablo.

—Estos días hemos estado buscando alguna pista que nos lleve a Lucy pero no encontramos nada.

—¿Días? ¿Cuánto llevo durmiendo?

—Tres días.- respondió Gray. — Nosotros despertamos a las pocas horas pero tú tardaste mas en hacerlo.

Ahora que miraba bien a Erza y Gray lucían como si nada hubiera sucedido. Happy llego volando hacia él, también lucia igual que ellos ¿Por qué era el único en esas condiciones?

—Natsu.- el felino tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. — Yo también he buscado a Lucy pero no está en ningún lado.

—Es como si hubiera desaparecido en el aire.- hablo Gray.

Natsu sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Su preocupación era notable y comenzaba a sentirse desesperado. Todos se veían desanimados, ninguno mentía. La habían estado buscando y no encontraron ni siquiera una pista. Trato de ponerse de pie.

—Yo debo ir…

Gajeel lo detuvo. — ¿Y qué es lo que harás Salamander? Apenas puedes moverte.

Tenía razón pero no podía estar sin hacer nada.

—Creo que será mejor si descansas…- hablo Mirajane.

—Ella está en grave peligro.- señalo.

Todos lo miraron confundidos.

—¿Cómo sabes que está en grave peligro?.- pregunto Gray desconcertado.

Natsu también se sorprendió ante su comentario ¿Cómo lo sabía?. — Yo… no lo sé. Pero debo estar con ella.

—Natsu…- susurro Erza.

—Debo ir a buscarla.

—No iras a ninguna parte.- el maestro lo detuvo. — ¿Qué harás si tienes que pelear cuando la encuentres? Aun no te has recuperado lo suficiente.

—Pero…

—Cuando estés bien de nuevo todos saldremos a buscarla y tú necesitas tus fuerzas para hacerlo.- Natsu lo miro. — Debes estar preparado para salvarla sino no lo lograras.

Si iba en su condición actual no podría ni dar un golpe y no podría recuperarla.  
Bajo su mirada a su muñeca y vio como un collar la rodeaba. Lo había enredado antes de caer inconsciente, era el collar que había tomado Lucy.  
Tenía que recuperar sus fuerzas para dar pelea a quienes se la llevaron, por ahora descansaría pero cuando por fin estuviera recuperado nadie se salvaría de su furia y pagarían por habérsela llevado.

.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y un rayo de sol entraba por la ventana. La luz era demasiado cegadora y coloco su brazo para cubrirse.  
La cama era demasiado cómoda y amplia, no como la suya. Claro que ella no tenía una cama así y no estaba soñando. Aparto su brazo rápidamente y observo la habitación en que se encontraba. Lucia demasiado antigua pero elegante. La cama en donde dormía era demasiado grande, tenía una estructura extraña como si fuera de la época antigua. Toda la habitación lucia de esa manera.  
Lo último que recordaba era estar en la cueva y ser atacada por ese desconocido.  
Toco su costado y noto que aun tenía sus llaves.  
Se puso de pie y camino hacia la enorme puerta. Debía investigar en donde se encontraba y estaba segura de que no era el gremio. La abrió y asomo su cabeza para mirar, al comprobar que no había nadie salió y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Las ventanas también eran enormes y desde ahí podía verse el jardín cubierto de flores y arboles, era una vista hermosa. Vio una puerta y se dirigió hacia ahí.  
La empujo con ambas manos y entro. Había muebles por todos lados, era un salón enorme y un candelabro colgaba justo en medio de la habitación. Había leído libros sobre épocas coloniales y lo que estaba viendo encajaba perfectamente con la descripción. Escucho un crujido detrás de ella y retrocedió rápidamente tomando una de sus llaves.

—¿Quien está ahí?

Un hombre salió de las sombras. Su vestimenta era muy extraña. Su cabello era pelirrojo y tenía un rostro bien parecido.

—No creo que sea conveniente que haga eso princesa.- señalo sus llaves. — Su magia aun es inestable.

—¿Princesa?.- pregunto confundida.

El hombre volteo a mirar hacia la pared y Lucy hizo lo mismo. Lo que vio ahí la sorprendió demasiado. Sintió sus piernas débiles y quiso tomar asiento rápidamente o caería ahí mismo de la impresión. Era completamente imposible. Un enorme cuadro colgaba de la pared. No podía ser lo que sus ojos miraban en ese momento. Su garganta se seco. No eran parecidos, eran ellos. Contuvo el aliento y trago fuertemente.

—¿Natsu… y yo?

* * *

.

.

.

**El lunes actualizare y ya no la tendré abandonada xD  
Espero les haya gustado.**  
**Gracias por leer! Bye bye!**

* * *

.

.

.

.


End file.
